1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure for covered storage bins, and especially to an improved structure for storage bins wherein storage bins and top lids thereof are temporarily locked for sealing and thus to protect and keep intactness of the articles in the storage bins, to prevent them from dropping during shipping, when the storage bins are loaded with the articles, the top lids are temporarily locked by engagement with the storage bins to well protect the articles in the storage bins, a receiving groove for an indicating tag is provided on each side of each storage bin to show the contents therein, such storage bins thus are distinguishable, safe and convenient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage and shipping for smaller articles normally are done with storage bins for preventing the smaller articles from scattering in a mess and occupying too much space, thereby no necessity is it to move every piece of the articles in strorage and moving, and therefore time is saved and working is easier in transportation, for this reason, use of storage bins are more and more popularized, conventional storage bins (referring to FIG. 1) do not have fixed lids, articles are placed in such storage bins A and moved or stored without lids thereon, however, the articles in these storage bins A are subjected to dropping and hence no adequate safety is endued with, and when in storage, the storage bins A are subjected to incoming of dust and imprurities, so that when the storage bins A are to be used, they must be wiped and cleansed, this is troublesome for workers, and strorage and moving of the storage bins A are so inconvenient that articles and members of a device with higher delicacy or quality are not suitable to be stored or transported in such storage bins A; a user of such storage bins A might use top lids B for temporary covering, the top lids B and the storage bins A do not have any fixing or junction between them, when the storage bins A are moved or when the storage bins A are collided by an external thing, the top lids B may drop; or a worker does not cover the lids B in time after he uncovered the lids B to thereby render the lids B to lose their function of covering the storage bins A; if the storage bins A are tied with ropes after covered with lids B to prevent the lids B from dropping, this may obtain the function of preventing from dropping, however, the storage bins A are heavier after tying, and tying and untying works are quite troublesome and very inconvenient, use of the lids B on the storage bins A seems to be much more bothersome.